everyonefandomcom-20200213-history
Hello Pingu
Hello, Pingu is the first episode of Pingu. Plot The episode begins as the family is sitting to their dinner. Pingu tries to scoop up his potatoes but is having great difficultly, so he violently smashes his fork which makes it easier to swallow them whole. His father scolds him, but then ends up showing how difficult it is for him to keep his potatoes on his fork too. Pingu laughs and blows bubbles into his drink. He then moves on to his fish which he puts into his mouth and pulls up again to reveal the bones. He does not want to eat his greens, but Dad tells him he must if he wants to leave the table. Once finally eaten through his straw, Pingu rushes to the bathroom and spits the greens into the toilet. Pingu exits the bathroom and the table is cleared, so he slides under the table and sneaks into the toybox, to find his red rubber ball. He asks Pingu's Dad to inflate it for him, so he fetches the pump and does so. While he waits, Pingu's Mum lets Pingu have a lick of her popsicle. Pingu finally goes outside with his ball, sets it down and goes back in to blow his nose. While Pingu is gone, Pingo and Pingg come along and steal the ball. Pingu soon returns and a big fight ensues to rescue his ball. Pingu eventually gets his deflated ball back and he goes back inside with a hurt head. Dad blows up the ball again while Mum puts a plaster on Pingu's head. Dad also plasters up the damage that the ball suffered too. Pingu then finishes off the day with a sleep in his hammock. Plot (OW World) The episode begins as Pingu's family, John (Pingu) and Sam (Pingu) is sitting to their dinner. Pingu tries to scoop up his potatoes but is having great difficultly, so he violently smashes his fork which makes it easier to swallow them whole. His father scolds him, but then ends up showing how difficult it is for him to keep his potatoes on his fork too. Pingu laughs and blows bubbles into his drink. He then moves on to his fish which he puts into his mouth and pulls up again to reveal the bones. He does not want to eat his greens, but Dad tells him he must if he wants to leave the table. Once finally eaten through his straw, Pingu rushes to the bathroom and spits the greens into the toilet. Pingu exits the bathroom and the table is cleared, so he slides under the table and sneaks into the toybox, to find his red rubber ball. He asks Pingu's Dad to inflate it for him, so he fetches the pump and does so. While he waits, Pingu's Mum lets Pingu have a lick of her popsicle. Pingu finally goes outside with his ball, sets it down and goes back in to blow his nose. While Pingu is gone, Pingo and Pingg come along and steal the ball. Pingu soon returns and a big fight ensues to rescue his ball. Pingu eventually gets his deflated ball back and he goes back inside with a hurt head. Dad blows up the ball again while Mum puts a plaster on Pingu's head. Dad also plasters up the damage that the ball suffered too. Pingu then finishes off the day with a sleep in his hammock. Plot (Funny) The episode begins as Pingu family is sitting to their lunch. Dad think it Bad, Pingu tries to scoop up his potatoes, Dad got Relly Mad, then he Drop the potato, Pingu Laugh. Pingu blow bubbles in teh milk, but Mom concerned at him. Gallery rip.PNG|RIP Potato untitled4.png|Pingo: HA! Snapshot 1 (25-08-2019 12-46 PM).png|Pingu: NOOT NOOT NOOT! film_inside_01_01.jpg|Rare Japan Photo Category:Pingu Category:1986